The Wrong Hart
by teachinEnglish
Summary: Sometimes, absence doesn't make the Hart grow fonder. This is a complete story. I struggle to write things in chapters, so if this format doesn't work, let me know. I hope you enjoy.


Jennifer Hart missed her husband. Jonathan was at present in Washington, DC, and had been for the past four days, hammering out a defense deal with the US Navy. He wasn't due home until tomorrow night. Even though she hadn't been home twiddling her thumbs, she always seemed to be a bit more restless when she and Jonathan weren't in the same place. Two of her days away from him were spent lecturing at Arizona State University's School of Journalism, and she had just gotten home a few hours earlier. Max had dinner ready for her and they played some Gin Rummy, not that that made her mood any better. Their houseman and friend always beat her. Jennifer was currently lying in bed, trying to read, but all she could think about was her husband. Finally, frustrated, she switched off the light and fell into a fitful sleep wondering why he hadn't called yet.

He stood outside the front door and took a deep breath. Quietly, so as not to disturb the dog, he snicked the door closed behind him and stole to the alarm, deftly turning it off before it beeped a warning. He looked around in the darkness and sensing no one stirring, quietly moved to the stairs with one purpose in mind. With his eyes already adjusted to the dimness of the house, he made out her sleeping form easily in the bed. As silently as he could, he removed his clothing and climbed in next to her. He smiled into the night as he heard her sleep laden voice.

"My husband doesn't like strangers on his side of the bed." He ran a trail of kisses along her jaw as his hand slid down her side to her hip.

"Then maybe I should come over to your side." She rolled over into her husband's arms and kissed him with all the longing she'd felt over the past several days. Her body was warm and pliant against his.

"If I get a welcome home kiss like that every time, I might go away more often."

"Don't you dare, Buster." She kissed him again. "I missed you terribly."

"I missed you too." He shifted so he was on his back and she was cuddled up with her head resting over his heart.

"You're home a day early." He kissed the top of her head.

"I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer." She placed a couple of quick kisses on his chest. "How was your lecture?"

"It had a beginning, a middle, and an end. How were your meetings?" She could feel the tension leave his body as they held each other.

"Frustrating but productive. We secured the deal." He felt her smile against his skin.

"Darling, that's wonderful. Congratulations."

"Record time too, considering all the red tape that comes with the military." Jennifer looked up at him.

"Well, you are pretty magnificent at negotiations." Jonathan opened his eyes and gazed at her.

"Oh yeah? Magnificent huh?" A seductive smile stole across her face.

"Care to use those powers of negotiation on me?" He kissed her senseless.

"What are we negotiating?"

"Anything you want." Jonathan shifted so his wife was under him, and he knew everything he could ever want was right in his arms.

...

They spent the next morning lazing in bed, wrapped up in each other.

"I don't have to go into the office today since I thought I'd still be in DC. What should we do all day?" Jennifer ran her fingers up and down his torso.

"Stay here. Like this. All day." They both laughed as their stomachs growled simultaneously.

"Why don't I go get us some breakfast quick?" He gave his wife a long, sensuous kiss. "I have a feeling we're going to need sustenance for the rest of the day."

Jonathan threw on a robe and padded down to the kitchen. He found a note from Max on the fridge.

"_Mrs. H., me and Freeway are at the market. I'll make a special dinner for when Mr. H. gets home tonight_."

"Thanks, Max." Jonathan toasted some English muffins, found some cut up fruit in the fridge, warmed the coffee, and went outside to cut a fresh rose for his wife. Jennifer was just climbing back into bed when Jonathan came into the bedroom with the tray.

"Darling, that looks wonderful. You take such good care of me." She blew him a kiss from across the bed.

"Max took Freeway to the market. He said he's making a special dinner for us tonight." Jennifer finished her bite of English muffin.

"That's nice." They talked as they ate.

"What does the rest of your week look like?" She looked at him apologetically.

"I have to leave for New York tomorrow. I have another lecture at New York University on Thursday and Friday."

"That's right." He shook his head. "I'm glad I got home a day early then." He looked at her. "Normally, I would offer to go with you, but I've got to get moving on this Navy thing." Jennifer reached up and caressed his cheek.

"I understand. This will be my last lecture for a while, and then we can work on coordinating our schedules better." Jonathan gave her a pointed look.

"That sounds like a plan. I miss my wife far too often lately." She leaned over and gave him a sticky strawberry jelly kiss.

"I miss you too." He rubbed his lips against hers.

"Mmmm, you taste pretty good. Get back here." The remnants of their breakfast were very quickly forgotten.

...

Wednesday afternoon came too swiftly, and Jonathan kissed his wife good-bye at LAX.

"I'll see you Friday night. My flight should land about 6:00 pm." Jonathan folded her into his arms and felt her melt against him. He placed a light kiss on her temple and looked into her eyes.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He leaned down and gave her one last kiss.

"I love you." She smiled up at him.

"And I love you." The final boarding call pulled them out of each other's arms. She waved as she walked toward the gate.

"I'll call you tonight." And with a last kiss blown to him across the way, she disappeared into the tunnel.

...

Both Jonathan and Jennifer were busy doing their respective jobs over the next couple of days, but Jonathan was looking forward to his wife being in his arms within hours. Talking to her over the phone was never the same as talking to her in person, while he held her.

Deanne, finally back from her maternity leave, buzzed him about 3:00 pm.

"Mr. Hart?"

"Yes, Deanne?"

"Mrs. Hart is on the phone for you."

"Thanks." He picked up the receiver, a huge smile on his face.

"Hello, Darling. I can't wait to see you."

"That's why I'm calling. I'm not coming home tonight." The disappointment in his voice was palpable.

"Is something wrong?" She was quick to reassure him.

"No. They just asked me to stay and do an encore lecture on Monday. I'm sorry, Darling." She threw out a hasty, "You could visit me this weekend."

Jonathan tried to finagle his schedule so he could get to New York over the weekend, but it just wasn't doable.

"I'm sorry, Darling. We've got a lot of things to implement with this new Navy contract. I can't make it work." He heaved a big sigh. "I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"All right, see you then."

He was in the middle of saying, "I love you" when he realized she'd already hung up. Jonathan held the receiver in his hand as the conversation replayed in his mind. A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie.

"Mr. Hart?"

"Hey Stanley, come on in." Stanley Friesen, one of Jonathan's most trusted employees knew instantly that his boss had something on his mind.

"If this is a bad time, I can come back." Jonathan looked up at his employee and friend.

"No. Jennifer just called to say she wouldn't be home until Monday. Work will keep my mind off of it. What do you have for me?" They worked steadily for the next three hours. When Jonathan finally got home, he headed straight for the kitchen.

"Hey, Mr. H.. I thought Mrs. H. would be with you."

"So did I, Max. She called earlier to say she was staying in New York to give another lecture on Monday." Max gave his boss a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Mr. H.." Suddenly, Max got an idea. "I made some B-B-Q pulled chicken for dinner. What d'ya say I call up some of the guys and get 'em over here for poker? I got plenty for sandwiches." Jonathan mustered a smile.

"Sounds great, Max. Thanks." Jonathan patted Max on the shoulder. "I'm going to go change." He pulled at his tie on the way up the stairs. Jonathan wasn't really in the mood for poker, but he appreciated the gesture. Maybe once there were people in the house his mood would improve.

Over the weekend, Jonathan worked, trying to keep his mind off missing his wife. On Sunday, he got a call from London.

"No, dammit, I can't be there tomorrow….I understand it needs immediate attention….Fine, but I can give you 48 hours. That's it." Jonathan slammed down the receiver.

"Mr. H., you all right?" Jonathan knew his voice was testy.

"No, Max. I'm not. It seems like the universe is trying to keep me away from my wife. Do me a favor and call Jack. Tell him to get the plane ready. I want to be in the air in two hours. Three tops. The sooner I get to London, the sooner I get home."

Jonathan was loading his small bag into the Rolls when the phone rang. Max answered the phone by the bar.

"Hart residence." He held it out to Jonathan, who had walked back through the open front door. "It's Mrs. H.."

Jonathan took the phone, hating to tell her he was leaving for a couple days. "Hello, Darling." Jennifer sounded rushed.

"Hi. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm getting on a plane to New Orleans after the lecture tomorrow. Something came up while I was at NYU, and I'm headed down south to cover the story." He laughed ruefully.

"I was just planning to tell you I'm on my way to London." He heard her laugh – or did it sound more like a sigh of relief? He couldn't tell; there was a lot of noise in the background. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be home Thursday." He nodded. That would give him extra time if he needed it in London. He added a little growl to his voice.

"Jennifer, when you and I get home, we're taking a week and going to the ranch or the cabin or someplace else where it can just be the two of us with no interruptions."

"Sounds good. I've got to go." With that she hung up, and again, he didn't get the chance to tell her how much he missed her. They'd talked a small number of times over the past few days, but she always seemed to be in a hurry. Jonathan tried to rationalize it in his mind.

"_You're just really missing her. Things will sync up when you can hold her again_." Jonathan was silent as Max drove him to the airport. Freeway rode in Jonathan's lap, enjoying his owner's absent minded rubbing of his ears. Jonathan looked down at the little mop. "Yeah, you miss her too, don't you boy?" Freeway just gave a small whine. Max pulled up to the Gulfstream.

"See you in a few days, Max."

"Bye, Mr. H." With that, Jonathan boarded the jet and joined Jack in the cockpit. Since he was the only passenger, he decided to co-pilot the trip. He recognized it fully as just another diversion to help keep his mind off his wife. Jack and Jonathan spent the flight time catching up. At one point, Jonathan spilled all his misgivings about the time he'd spent away from Jennifer over the last week or so.

"Jonathan, you and Jennifer are the most rock solid couple I've ever met. You just miss her, that's all."

"That's what I keep telling myself." Jonathan shook his head slightly. "Something just feels off."

"Well, when she gets home, talk about it."

"I plan to. I also plan to take her somewhere without interruptions for about a week." Jack laughed.

"That ought to get things back on track for you."

Talking about it made him feel better, but something still niggled the back of Jonathan's brain, and wouldn't let him settle. "I hope so."

...

Jonathan's plane landed at LAX on Thursday afternoon, about an hour before Jennifer's. He bought flowers on the way home and asked Max to make her favorite dinner. Max was unusually quiet on the drive. When they got home, Jonathan found out why.

"Mr. H., it's probably no big deal, but I've been fielding calls from reporters since this came out." Max handed Jonathan a copy of the National Enquirer and the gossip section from the LA Times. They both had a picture of Jennifer holding hands with another man at a dinner table. The caption on the front page of the magazine read, "Are Broken Harts in Store for Jonathan and Jennifer Hart?" Jonathan threw them down on the kitchen table.

"You're not going to read the articles, Mr. H.?" Jonathan tried for flippant, but Max knew him better.

"They're full of lies, Max." Jonathan went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. "Jennifer will have a very innocent explanation when she gets home." They both heard the front door open, and Freeway ran, barking into the foyer. Jonathan and Max followed. The dog pulled up short and growled, but Jonathan grabbed Jennifer and folded her into his arms.

"Oh, I missed you." She held onto him, but something about it felt off. He pulled her to him for a brief kiss, and that too just felt different. His brain sent up a warning. "_Don't let the reporters get to you. You've just got to get back in the same room for longer than two minutes_."

"I missed you too." Max picked up Freeway, who was still growling. Jennifer walked over to him.

"Freeway, what's the matter? Are you mad at me for being gone so long?" She gave his ears a scratch. "Hi, Max." She inhaled deeply. "Dinner smells great."

"It'll be ready soon." Jonathan wrapped his arm around Jennifer's shoulders and led her to the living room.

"Would you like a brandy?"

"That sounds good." Jonathan detoured into the kitchen and grabbed the two articles. He set them on the coffee table and poured their drinks.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She nodded to the papers on the table, which were turned upside down. "What are those?" He decided they didn't matter at the moment.

"Nothing. They can wait. This can't." He pulled her to him and ran his lips lightly over hers. As he deepened the kiss, the alarm in his head wouldn't stop shrieking. Jonathan pulled back and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. When he searched her eyes, he saw shutters over them.

Jonathan leaned over and turned the pages photo side up, watching her face closely. He saw a slight flicker when she looked at the pictures. Then she gave a short laugh and shook her head.

"That's a nice caption." Jonathan's features hardened. Her reaction wasn't exactly what he was hoping for.

"Is it true?" She looked up at him.

"No." He thought he saw some disappointment in her eyes. "I would think you know me better than that."

"I do, but something's been off with us since you stayed in New York." She huffed in a breath and pointed at the pictures.

"Spencer Porter and I were having dinner in New Orleans. I was interviewing him for my story, and he reached over and took my hand as he thanked me for the interview." She threw out her hands. "It was that simple and that innocent, but it got blown out of proportion by a couple of gossip rags."

"I figured as much." She glared at him.

"Oh, now you believe me?" His eyes hardened again.

"I never doubted you." She gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, really? Then why all the cloak and dagger by turning those upside down instead of just asking me outright?" He didn't have a good answer for her.

"I don't know. I approached it like I would have from a business standpoint. I'm sorry." Jennifer stood abruptly.

"I'm not one of your employees, Jonathan Hart." She stormed upstairs.

Jonathan sat for a few minutes. He was angry, hurt, and exhausted. Flying straight through from London always knocked him on his ass. He rubbed at his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Dammit."

He made his way upstairs to try to smooth things over with Jennifer. She was in the bathroom, so he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. They'd always been able to talk things through, and he had no doubt that most of this ridiculous argument stemmed from too much time apart and fatigue on both their parts. When Jennifer came out for bed, Jonathan was completely passed out. She crawled into bed next to him and turned out the light.

The next day, Jennifer was up and gone by the time Jonathan woke. He showered and got dressed for the office.

When he went down to the kitchen, he asked Max if he'd seen Jennifer that morning.

"Yeah, she grabbed coffee and said something about meeting with her editor." Disappointment sat like a stone in Jonathan's stomach and he pushed his coffee away.

"Did she mention when she'd be home?" Max shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry." Jonathan nodded.

"If you see her, ask her to call me. Tell her I'd like to take her to lunch." Jonathan shrugged a little. "I'll try to get her on the mobile in the meantime."

"Sure thing, Mr. H." As he watched his boss walk to the front door, Max noticed the weight on the younger man's shoulders.

...

At 1:00, Jonathan and Jennifer were seated at La Scalla for lunch. He reached for her hand. That little electric current that always ran between them when they touched didn't this time.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night. I flew straight through from London so I could get home to you."

"It's all right. I'm sorry I blew up at you. It just felt like you didn't trust me."

"I know. I screwed that up, and I'm sorry for that too." He smiled at her. "How about if I make it up to you by taking you to the ranch or the cabin for a week? I feel like we both really need the time away." She pulled her hand away from his.

"You said that on the phone before you left for London." He started to say something, but she cut him off. "I can't get away right now. After lunch, I'm headed to my publisher's to talk about a new book deal." He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"A new book sounds great, Darling, but can't it wait a week? We need some time together."

"I'll ask him when I see him. I need to get going." As she left the table, Jonathan left twice as much cash as he needed for their lunch and followed her. He noticed that when she left the parking lot, she turned the opposite way of her publisher's. Quickly, he jogged to his car but left enough room between them so she didn't see him tailing her. Jennifer pulled up in front of an apartment building and got out. He parked down the block and ran behind her, making sure to stay off her radar. From around the corner, he watched as Jennifer keyed her way into apartment 421. Jonathan stood for several minutes, trying to figure out what he should do. If he burst into the apartment over something completely innocent, she would never forgive him. On the other hand, if she was in there with someone, and it wasn't innocent, Jonathan didn't have enough command over his emotions right now to control himself. Nothing added up, and it all pointed back to her lecture in New York. He would start looking for answers there.

Back at his office, he called NYU and asked for the head of the journalism department. He introduced himself as a fellow journalist to Dr. Juliet Carson and complimented Jennifer's lecture.

"We appreciated so much her willingness to come talk to our students and community for the two part series. She is a wonderful journalist." Jonathan's radar went on.

"Yes, she is. I was sorry to miss the encore lecture on Monday."

"Encore lecture? Mrs. Hart didn't speak on Monday. She left campus after lunch on Friday. She was in a hurry to get home to California and her husband."

"Well, then I'm glad I didn't miss anything. Thank you for your time, Dr. Carson. I appreciate it." He hung up and started to put pieces together. All of the strangeness started after Jennifer supposedly left campus. The next call on his list was to her editor.

"Hi, Phil. Jonathan Hart here."

"Jonathan, how are you? How's Jennifer?"

"You tell me. You just saw her this morning, didn't you?" Phil sounded confused.

"No, I haven't seen her in a few weeks. She told me she was doing some guest lectures at a few schools, so I told her to call me when she had time or a story."

Jonathan managed to play it off. "Thanks, Phil. We probably got our wires crossed. We've both been all over the map lately. I was just trying to find her to make dinner plans." Phil laughed.

"Yeah, I know how that goes. If she calls, I'll tell her to call you."

"Thanks. Talk to you soon." Jonathan now had his confirmation that something was definitely off. The problem was that he had no idea what _it_ was. He called Stanley and Arnold Minnifer to his office. In the few minutes it took for them to get there, Jonathan started a plan.

They came in at the same time. "Yes, Mr. Hart?"

"Can you do a run on Spencer Porter for me? Last known whereabouts, New Orleans, but he might be here in Los Angeles too."

"Sure, Mr. Hart? What's this about?"

"Sorry, Stanley, need to know right now."

"Got it, Mr. Hart. We'll have this for you ASAP."

"Thanks. I'm going to head out for the day, but you can reach me on the mobile or at home if anything pops."

Jonathan parked down the block from the apartment building again and ran through the interior structure in his brain. He figured out where the windows for 421 would be and scanned the street to see what was directly across from the apartment. He smiled as he recognized the six story building. Jonathan grabbed the binoculars off of the front seat and entered the bank he owned. He asked to see the manager and queried if he could borrow a particular office for a bit. Jonathan gave the manager a totally bogus story, but Joel, knowing who Jonathan Hart was, was all too happy to oblige.

Once Jonathan locked himself in what happened to be the executive break room, he pulled out the binoculars to see what he could see. One of the windows across the street had the shades drawn, but he could see into the living area of the apartment. A man, who looked like Spencer Porter, was pacing. Jonathan didn't see Jennifer, which was a good thing. He knew his heart couldn't handle actually seeing her with another man. He was having enough trouble with what he thought he already knew. Dejectedly, he headed for home.

The mobile rang as Jonathan crossed the little bridge of his drive.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart? It's Stanley Friesen." Jonathan smiled in spite of his mood. Stanley's little idiosyncrasies often caught people off guard. One of those that would always amuse Jonathan was the way Stanley introduced himself on the phone, as though Jonathan had a thousand Stanleys working for him.

"Stanley, what do you have for me?"

"A lot actually, Mr. Hart. Arnold and I dropped off hard copies of everything in person. Max has them."

"I just pulled up in front of the house. Thanks for making this a priority, Stanley." He made a mental note to give Stanley and Arnold a little bonus of some court side Lakers tickets once this whole mess was figured out.

Jonathan yelled for Max as he walked through the door. Max came around the corner with a file folder.

"Stanley Friesen just dropped this off for you a few minutes ago."

"I know. Help me look through it, will you?"

"You got it. What is it?"

"Information on Spencer Porter."

"The guy in the pictures with Mrs. H.?"

"That's the one."

"What are we looking for?"

Jonathan spread the files out on the bar. "I'm not sure yet, Max. Anything that will tell me why nothing makes sense." While they read, Jonathan filled Max in on the apartment.

"Mrs. H. has a key to this guy's apartment? That don't make no sense." Jonathan looked up at his friend.

"That's what I keep saying, but I saw what I saw." Just then the front door opened and Jennifer walked in carrying several shopping bags. Jonathan nodded his chin toward the files and walked over to help Jennifer. Max put the files back in the folder and took them to his room.

"Hi, Darling. Let me help you with those." He took her bags and kissed her cheek. "Do you want them upstairs?"

"Thanks. Yes." She wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Dinner smells great, Max. What are we having?" Freeway wandered over to her, sniffed at her, growled a little, and walked away. "He's been a little crazy lately. When was his last check-up, Max?"

"Grilled Salmon, and a couple of months ago. I can give Dr. Barrett a call in the morning."

"Thanks. I'm going to check on Jonathan."

She wandered into their room and found Jonathan running a lacy, red teddy through his fingers. She tried to keep the accusation out of her voice.

"You went through my packages?" He looked up at her.

"No. I dropped one of the bags. The box came out and opened when it hit the floor." He stopped short of saying that what he held in his hands wasn't her usual style. Jennifer was usually more subtle and sexy; this was blatant and overt. He held it out for her to take. "You'd look great in it." She took it from him.

"Thanks." No flirty banter, no usual seduction in her eyes. He had to know.

As she walked past him, he grabbed her by the arms and brought her mouth to his for a kiss that usually sent them both reeling. When he pulled back, the empty look in her eyes ripped his heart out.

"Well, at least now I know." He left her standing by the bed.

...

He and Max were sitting at the kitchen table when she came down. She was wringing her hands together.

"Jonathan, I'm going to spend the night somewhere else tonight." His jaw was set, his eyes rigid as steel.

"Fine."

"Obviously, you've figured out that there is something to those pictures. I'll make things easy and talk to a lawyer in the morning to start with divorce proceedings." Jonathan stood and walked to her slowly. His hard gaze never left her, and she had trouble looking him in the eye.

"You just played the wrong card, Sweetheart."

She turned on her heel and rushed out.

"Max, call Lt. Croyden and send him to this address." Jonathan scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Max.

"Why should I tell him to be there?"

"Tell him there's about to be a murder, Max." Jonathan grabbed the file folder on Spencer Porter and followed Jennifer out the front door.

When Jonathan pulled up in front of the apartment building, he noticed Jennifer's car and sat for a moment, trying to reign in his temper. It didn't matter that he knew what he knew. He was angry, but he also knew that punching his way through the door wouldn't get him the answers he needed.

Lt. Croyden pulled up just as Jonathan was entering the building.

"Jonathan, I don't know what's in your head right now, but killing someone isn't going to solve whatever the problem is."

"I need five minutes, Lieutenant." He shook his head.

"I can't let you go in there like this, Mr. Hart."

"If I promise you that I won't kill anyone for five minutes, will you let me go?" The two men stared at each other.

"I'll follow you up and wait in the hallway. I'll give you your five minutes unless things get out of hand." Jonathan nodded.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When Porter opened it, Jonathan rammed him with a right hook that sent him sprawling.

"So much for not punching my way through the door." He speared Jennifer, who started to go to the man lying on the floor, with a glare. "Sit down." Over his shoulder he yelled, "Croyden, get in here." The Lieutenant came through the door, gun drawn. When he saw the situation, he started to holster his weapon. "You're going to want to keep that out, and radio your back-up to get up here."

Jonathan headed toward the bedroom His hand shook as he opened the door, and the tears came unchecked as he found the woman he was looking for lying on the bed, an IV needle in her arm. He started toward her, when he heard Porter call out a warning.

"I wouldn't move her if I were you." Jonathan turned around, his eyes murderous.

"Why not?"

"She's hooked to an explosive. If she moves, it detonates and we all go boom." Porter punctuated the last three words for emphasis. Jonathan hit the man once more for good measure. He flexed his hand as he called Susan Kendall's private line from the bedroom phone.

"Dr. Kendall."

"Susan, it's Jonathan. I need your help."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need you to get to this address immediately." He rattled it off. "It's Jennifer, and it's bad. Bring a sedative and an ambulance." He clicked off and heard Lt. Croyden ordering a bomb specialist. Just then he heard Jennifer moan.

He stood by the bed and rubbed her cheek. "Shh, Darling. It's me. Don't move, please. Don't move. Just sleep. I'm going to get you out of here." He left her side long enough to grab the woman from the other room and drag her into the bedroom. "Start talking or you die with us." She tried to pull away, but Jonathan's grip was iron clad.

"Look, it was all Spencer's idea, ok? He got me the surgery. He promised me we'd be rich, community property law and all. He said no one would get hurt." Jonathan was disgusted by her ignorance.

"What did you think would happen to my wife after you divorced me as her? Did you think there could be two Jennifer Harts? Jennifer would have come home and told me everything. We would have hunted you down."

The woman stammered. "I…I didn't really think about it."

"What's your real name?"

"Gina." The bomb squad came in at the same time Susan did.

"Susan, Jennifer's already sedated, but she seems to be coming out of it. She has to stay still or the bomb she's lying on will go off. Give these guys time to do their job." Susan eyed the woman Jonathan was still holding onto and did a double take at the bed.

"Geez, Jonathan, how do the two of you always get into these situations?"

"It's a gift." He said it without humor. Susan leaned over Jennifer much the same way Jonathan did earlier.

"Jennifer, it's Susan. You're going to be fine. I'm just going to help you stay sleeping a little longer." Susan poked the syringe into the IV and checked the flow. She nodded to the two bomb techs. "She'll stay still for you."

They nodded to the room. "Everybody out."

Jonathan didn't budge, even when the lieutenant came and took Gina. Susan tried to coax him out of the room.

"I'm not leaving her." Croyden told the guys to work and told Jonathan to stay out of their way. He answered with strained patience.

"I'm not going to get in their way, but I'm not leaving my wife."

...

Jonathan was sitting by Jennifer's hospital bed, talking with Susan about his wife's condition.

"Jonathan they had her pumped full of a pretty strong sedative. I don't know how much she'll remember once she comes out of it." Jonathan was confused.

"She was starting to come out of it when we were there. Why is she still sleeping?" Susan glanced down at Jennifer.

"Sometimes patients, even under the effects of sedation, will moan or even say a garbled word or two. It might be that she sensed your presence and that's what caused her to make a noise."

"Any idea how long she'll be under?" Susan shook her head.

"No, but I'll keep a close eye on her. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? You look like you could use it." Jonathan just looked at Susan. "Right. I forgot who I was dealing with. How about I get a spare bed in here?" Jonathan's eyes filled.

"Thanks." True to her word, Susan had a second bed in the room within ten minutes. The orderlies put it next to Jennifer's and locked the wheels. Jonathan thanked them both. He took off his tie and toed out of shoes before climbing in next to his wife. He snuggled up as close as he could get to her and just held on. The way she fit in his arms made his tears fall again.

Susan told the nurses about their unusual situation in Jennifer's room, so Melinda, Jennifer's night nurse wasn't surprised to find Jonathan with his arms wrapped around her patient when she came in a couple hours later. She actually thought it was kind of sweet.

"Mr. Hart, I'm Melinda. I'm just here to check your wife's vitals." He nodded in acknowledgment, but never opened his eyes since he was having the best sleep he'd had since Jennifer left for New York.

...

The sun shone brightly through Jennifer's hospital window the next day. She felt its warmth on her face and her husband's arms around her. When she went to throw her arms around him, they were heavy, and the IV tugged at her hand, confusing her. Her speech came slowly.

"Jonathan?" He pushed up on his elbow to look into her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Darling? Come on, wake up." She fluttered her eyes open and closed several times. As she finally focused on him, she smiled, and all the anguish in Jonathan's heart over the last couple of weeks vanished.

"Why does everything feel so heavy?" She looked around. "This isn't home." He kissed her gently.

"No, it isn't. You're in the hospital." Susan knocked and walked in then.

"Well, it looks like my favorite patient is finally awake. How are you feeling, Jennifer?"

"Susan? Groggy."

"That's normal." Susan checked Jennifer's vitals herself as she chatted. "Any headache?"

"No. What happened to me?" Her speech was still a little slow. Susan smiled at her.

"I'll let Jonathan explain that in a few minutes. I need to ask you a few questions, all right? Some might seem silly, but humor me."

"Sure."

"Do you know the man sitting next to you?" Jennifer looked at Jonathan and smiled. She cupped his cheek with her non-impaired hand.

"His name is Jonathan Hart, and he's my husband." Jonathan's eyes filled again, which caused Jennifer some distress.

"Darling?" He cleared his throat.

"I'm fine. Just happy that you're feeling better." Susan brought the conversation back to her questions to give Jonathan a moment to compose himself. Part of Susan thought Jennifer actually got the better end of the deal since she was asleep through the whole nightmare.

"Who is the current president?"

"Ronald Reagan."

"Year?"

"1985."

"Your name?"

"Jennifer Hart."

"Good. Your long term memory seems to be intact. Now, what's the last thing you remember?" Jennifer wasn't expecting that question. She looked up at Jonathan, who was still leaning over her, and took his hand. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them.

"Um, I was in New York." She looked at Jonathan for confirmation, and he nodded. She thought a little more, but Susan put a hand on her arm.

"Don't push it. You were drugged pretty heavily. It might not all come back." Jennifer looked up at her husband. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Jonathan, how long ago was I in New York?"

"Eight days." Jennifer's tears came quickly.

"Eight days?" She looked up at Susan. "Have I been here for eight days?"

"I'm going to let Jonathan explain all of it. I'll be back to check on you later, and I'm going to order your lunch."

"Thanks, Susan." She nodded as she left the room. Jennifer looked at Jonathan, and he'd never seen that kind of grit in her.

"Don't you dare try to sugar coat anything. Tell me it all." He ran his thumb over her cheek again and kissed her gently.

"I promise." He started at the beginning, but there would be large gaps in the story because he didn't know her side yet. It frustrated him that they might never know it.

...

Lt. Croyden stopped by the nurse's station just as Dr. Kendall came off duty and out of Jennifer's room.

"Is she awake yet?"

"Yes, but she doesn't remember anything right now. I just left Jonathan to tell her his side of the story. I can buy you a cup of hospital coffee while we wait."

"Thanks. Anything's better than cop coffee."

...

"So, you think they took me after I got done lecturing at NYU, sedated me, and kept us apart for several days before, what did you say her name was?"

"Gina."

"Before Gina took my place? Why?" He shook his head slightly.

"I think they wanted it to look like you started an affair while you were in New York. There was even a picture in the Enquirer." Jennifer looked at him, horrified.

"I can't imagine how you must have felt. I'm so sorry, Darling." The tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Shh. It isn't your fault."

"When did she come to the house?"

"Thursday. I flew home from a business trip to London, and she flew back from New Orleans, where you were supposedly working on a story. The picture however, was taken at a restaurant in Santa Barbara, so I don't think she was ever in New Orleans."

Jennifer swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to know.

"So, if she came to the house on Thursday, you…" Jonathan knew exactly what Jennifer was going to ask, and he put a finger to her lips. She thought it was so he didn't have to answer. He just didn't want her to have to voice the question. "I need to know…"

"I didn't sleep with her. Not like that." Both had tears running unchecked down their cheeks. He wiped at a few of hers with his thumb. "When she came through the door on Thursday, I hugged her and kissed her, but she didn't feel like you. I couldn't explain it. Then, we were sitting on the couch drinking Brandy, and I planned to confront her about the pictures, but I'd missed you so much that I needed to really kiss you. When I did, there weren't any bells or whistles. I thought maybe it was just because we'd been apart for so long, and then I thought it was because there might be some truth to the photos." He lowered his head because he couldn't stand to look at her and admit that he wondered, even for a brief minute, if she'd been cheating on him. When he looked back up at her, his eyes were raw and wounded. "You have no idea how ashamed I am that I even entertained that thought."

"Jonathan, it's understandable." His eyes turned fierce.

"No, it isn't." He kissed her, the way he'd needed to for almost two weeks, and everything clicked back into place in his life. He rested his forehead on hers. "I know you, Jennifer, like I've never known another person. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you would never hurt me like that, and I'll never be able to make up for that moment of doubt." Jennifer asked another question to hopefully find a way to absolve her husband of his misplaced guilt.

"When did you know she wasn't me?"

"I think I knew somewhere in my mind the whole time, but I was sure when I saw the emptiness in her eyes after I kissed her." Jonathan ran a finger over her cheek. "You have the most expressive, gorgeous eyes." He felt like he was drowning in them as he talked to her. "Another clue was that she wouldn't talk to me about any of it." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You and I can talk through everything. She just shut me out." Jennifer gave him a sweet kiss to help soothe him.

He circled back to Thursday night. Jonathan had to say it out loud so his wife could know absolutely that she was the only woman. "On Thursday night, after we fought over the photos, Gina stormed upstairs. I sat on the couch for a bit and followed her. I thought we could talk through things, and if we made love, it might settle us back into our rhythm." He used his thumb to wipe more tears off of Jennifer's cheek. "Thankfully, I came straight through from London to LAX, and she was in the bathroom when I got upstairs. I changed and climbed into bed." Jennifer interrupted him.

"And fell asleep before…?" Even though she couldn't finish the thought, they both smiled at the memory of their first night together. Jonathan's eyes grew serious.

"I wouldn't have been able to."

"You wouldn't have?" He shook his head.

"Touching her, even just holding her hand, didn't make me feel the way touching you does. I tried to hold her. I kissed her three times, and the last time absolutely told me that she wasn't you." Jonathan kissed his wife gently, reverently, but his eyes blazed with passion when he looked at Jennifer. "You are the only woman who sets me on fire with just a glance. When you touch me, I…" Jennifer snaked her free hand around her husband's neck and brought his mouth down to hers. Jonathan had to remind himself where they were so his hands wouldn't wander.

Lt. Croyden cleared his throat.

"It's good to see you're feeling better, Mrs. Hart." Jonathan smiled, and Jennifer giggled a little at being caught.

Jonathan stuck his hand out to shake the lieutenant's.

"How are you?" The man smiled.

"Not as good as you right now." Jonathan watched as his wife blushed crimson, and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Would it be all right if I ask some questions, Mrs. Hart?"

"Jennifer, please. And thank you for saving my life." Croyden just shook his head.

"Your husband is the one who figured it all out. To be honest, I'm not sure how he did. Gina could be your identical twin."

Jonathan and Jennifer just smiled at each other.

"Ask me whatever you need to. Jonathan filled me in on what happened with him while I was in that apartment."

"Is there anything that you remember about your time there?" She shook her head slightly.

"Bits and pieces. Things feel real but not completely, and I can't make anything out with distinction. Does that make sense?" Both men nodded. Jonathan had a little venom in his voice when he asked his question.

"Did either Porter or Gina say anything when you had them in interrogation?"

"Yes, they did, especially after I showed that file you put together to Porter. You should come to work for us, by the way. He knew we had him dead to rights. Gina threw Porter under the bus to get a lighter sentence. I'm just trying to see if Mrs. Hart remembers anything to put an even bigger red bow on this case."

She rubbed her head a little.

"Darling, remember that Susan said not to push it." She smiled up at her husband.

"I know." She looked at Lt. Croyden. "I remember feeling like I was swimming. I would come up and go back under. When I was at the surface, I could hear voices, but then everything would go dark again." She shook her head, frustrated. "I'm sorry." Croyden smiled at her.

"It's all right." He switched gears. "Do either of you remember Dr. Harrison Straker?" Jonathan and Jennifer looked at each other. Jonathan clarified.

"The doctor who was cloning and then murdering wealthy widows to steal from them?" Croyden nodded.

"That's the one."

"I didn't get through the whole file before Gina got to the house last night. I only know that Porter is a plastic surgeon and Gina Williams is an RN. She showed up in his file, but I didn't make the connection until I asked her name at the apartment. Was Straker in there too?"

"He's still in jail, isn't he?" Croyden nodded affirmatively.

"He is still in jail, and we found out, thanks to your research Jonathan, that Spencer Porter is Straker's younger half brother. Looks like baby brother picked up where big brother left off after he went to jail. Gina actually looked similar enough to you that she didn't need much plastic surgery to pull the switch off. She had her nose and cheeks done, wore colored contacts. Her natural eye color is green." He pulled out a photo of Gina before. Jennifer half laughed.

"Can we make it a sentencing condition that she goes back to her original face?" Jonathan handed the picture back.

"It wouldn't be an unusual request with the hell she put you through." Jonathan wanted Croyden to finish so Jennifer could begin to put this whole mess behind her.

"What else did they tell you?"

"That swimming sensation Jennifer described isn't far off. They would put you under and let the sedative wear off just enough that you could talk. Gina needed to be able to mimic your speech, your laugh, but Porter also asked questions. You answered, and were less likely to lie due to your impaired state." Jennifer looked at the Lieutenant quizzically.

"What sorts of things did they ask?" Jonathan looked at the other man who nodded.

"About us, Darling." The realization sank in, and Jennifer finished the thought quietly.

"Gina needed to know how to be me; how to be your wife." Jonathan lifted her chin with his finger and locked eyes with his wife.

"It didn't work, Jennifer. You're an original." Jennifer looked up at the Lieutenant.

"Will I need to testify against them?"

"We can talk about that later. We have enough hard evidence against them that it might not be necessary. You just worry about getting your strength back now." Jonathan walked Lt. Croyden to the door and shook his hand.

"Thanks. For both the backup yesterday and for going easy on her today."

"My pleasure. Not that you needed much help from me. You two make a hell of a team." Jonathan looked at his wife, who was watching from the bed.

"That we do." Jennifer's smile lit up the room, and she blew him a kiss as he walked to the bed.

"When can you spring me from this place, Sailor?" Jonathan shook his head. Just then, Max came bursting through the door.

"Mrs. H.. How you feeling?" He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Much better now that you're here."

"Well, you'll feel even better after you eat this. Completely against hospital rules burgers."

"Max, they smell wonderful." She started pulling burgers and fries out of the bag. Max handed Jonathan a carry on sized travel bag.

"And this is for you to share with Mrs. H. Clean clothes and pajamas, along with toiletries." Jonathan rubbed at the scruff on his face.

"Max, you're a wonder." The man's smile broadened.

"I know." Around a huge bite of burger, Jennifer asked about Freeway.

"He knew it wasn't you right away, Mrs. H.." Her tears started all over again. "Freeway growled at that other lady every time she came near him. She tried to play it off like he was mad that you were gone so long, but Freeway knew an imposter when he smelled one." Jennifer dabbed at her tears with frustration.

"Why I am such an emotional wreck?" None of them heard Susan come through the door.

"It's the drug, and it'll wear off in time." Jonathan looked at his wife.

"Busted." Susan just laughed and stole some fries.

"I won't tell, if you won't." Jennifer smiled.

"This is why you're my favorite doctor. You'll be even higher on my list if you let me go home." Susan gave Jennifer a sympathetic smile.

"One more night." Jennifer's face crumpled and more tears fell. Susan nodded and reiterated her previous statement. "This is why. You still have remnants of that sedative in your system, and I want it all gone before I release you, just to make sure everything is fine."

"I know, and I appreciate that, but I just want to go home." Susan rubbed Jennifer's arm.

"You will, tomorrow." Jennifer dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. "Finish up your dinner and get some rest." Jonathan held a finger up to Susan, and she stepped outside to wait for him in the hall. He gave Jennifer a quick kiss and promised to be right back.

"Susan, thanks for taking such good care of Jennifer. She is going to be completely all right, isn't she?" The doctor smiled reassuringly.

"Absolutely. Sedatives and other barbiturates work differently on people. Some come out just fine, while others have to drag themselves to the surface. Jennifer's body metabolizes drugs a little slower than others is all. I remember when my nephew had his wisdom teeth pulled, they put him under, and when he came out of the anesthesia, he cried like a three year old because he couldn't feel his face. He to this day doesn't remember that, and it happened three years ago."

"So, Jennifer might never remember fully the last eight days of her life?" Susan shook her head.

"Nope." Jonathan ran fingers through his hair.

"I don't know if that's good or bad." Susan put her hand on his arm.

"It doesn't have to be either. It can just be what it is." She could tell that there was something more on Jonathan's mind. "Ask." Jonathan hesitated before looking Susan straight in the eye.

"He didn't hurt her, did he?" Susan felt so much heartbreak that Jonathan carried that question with him, and she silently berated herself for not mentioning it earlier. She touched his arm for reassurance.

"No. Jennifer was only drugged. Porter didn't touch her. She was slightly dehydrated when we brought her in, but they gave her food and water whenever they woke her up, even if she doesn't remember it." Susan had to apologize. "Jonathan, I'm so sorry for not talking through this with you before. I knew how much you wanted to stay with Jennifer, and I knew she was all right, so I just let the two of you be without realizing the questions you might have." He took a deep breath and pulled Susan in for a hug.

"Thank you, again." Jonathan re-entered Jennifer's room feeling almost back to normal.

Max was packing up the trash and getting ready to head back to the house.

"Freeway's going to go nuts when he figures out I've been here to see you."

"I can't wait to see him. Tell him I love him, will you Max?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. H.." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "It's good to have you back." Max pointed to Jonathan. "He's grumpy when you're gone." Jennifer laughed at the look Jonathan gave Max behind his back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Max. Thanks again." Jonathan wiggled the bag in front of his wife.

"Who wants to feel human again?" Jennifer laughed, but she lifted her hand with the IV in it. "I won't be able to change with this thing stuck in me."

Jonathan winked at her. "I think we can fix that." He depressed the call button. While they waited for the nurse, Jonathan changed and brushed his teeth. He was just coming out of the bathroom when Melinda came in.

"I'm so glad you're on duty again tonight. Jennifer doesn't remember you, because she was busy sleeping." Melinda laughed.

"Hi, Mrs. Hart. What can I help you with?"

"I'd like to change into my own pajamas and brush my teeth, but I can't do that attached to this thing." Melinda detached the tube to Jennifer's IV, and capped it.

"We'll plug it back in when you're done." Jennifer started to swing her legs off the bed. Melinda and Jonathan both caught her.

"Darling, are you all right?" Jennifer tried to laugh through her dizziness.

"Fine. Just tried to stand up too fast is all." Melinda steadied her patient.

"You've been lying down for over a week, not eating properly, or getting enough fluids. Your body is weaker than you think from disuse." Jonathan watched as Melinda walked his wife to the bathroom and stayed with her to help her change and brush her teeth. He struggled to tamp down his anger before Jennifer came out to get back into bed. Melinda hooked Jennifer back up to the IV and asked if there was anything else she needed.

"No, thank you. I appreciate your help." Melinda smiled.

"It's my job." It was Jennifer's turn to smile.

"You're very good at it." Melinda turned out the light as she exited the room.

After Jennifer was situated and comfortable, Jonathan slipped into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and again, just held on.

"I held you like this all last night too."

"Your arms being around me is the second thing I remember about waking up." He kissed her temple.

"What's the first?"

"The sun on my face. It was dark in that room where I was."

"They kept the curtains drawn." He felt her nod, and she heard the tension in his voice.

"You're angry about something. Talk to me." He ran his fingers absently through her hair as he tried to calm himself.

"After I talked to Susan, everything felt almost back to normal, and then you almost fell getting out of bed, and I felt this rage. I've had plenty of people come after me, but to do what Porter and Gina did to you. To keep you held prisoner like that. I'm struggling with how to handle that."

"I have a confession to make." Jennifer was feeling totally relaxed in her husband's arms, with his fingers combing through her hair.

"What's that?"

"If I ever see Gina, I think I'd like to claw her eyes out." Jonathan laughed a little. His dark mood dissipating as he held his wife. "It's not funny, Jonathan. She came into our house, fully intending to be your wife, in every sense of the word. She wore my clothes, slept in my bed, next to my husband." Jennifer looked suddenly aghast at Jonathan. "Did she use my toothbrush?"

"I'll buy you a new one tomorrow." With that, the remnants of Jonathan's anger were gone. Was it any wonder he loved this woman to distraction? "What do you say, that tomorrow, we go home, let Max fuss over you for a couple of days while you get your strength back and then head to the cabin or the ranch for a week? It'll be just us. No distractions, no work, no lectures."

"That sounds like a dream." She placed a few light kisses over his heart. "Let's go to the ranch. Max always makes me laugh when he shoves his pant legs in his boots to show off the stitching."

"It's a date." He scooted down on the bed so he was at eye level with her. Before he kissed her goodnight, he ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I love you, so much more than I can ever tell you or show you." Her tears came again at the tenderness in his eyes.

"You knew she wasn't me. That right there shows me exactly how much you love me." Jennifer kissed her husband. "I love you, and I can't wait to be home with you tomorrow."

The next day, Jennifer dealt with last minute tests and hospital red tape. Finally, she was released in the late afternoon.

She took a deep breath of the early fall air. It was still warm, so Jonathan drove with the top down.

"It feels so good to be outside. Jennifer took her husband's hand. "But I also can't wait to see the house and be inside, with you." Jonathan stole a sideways glance at her and kissed her fingertips. He noticed the tears fill her eyes as they drove through the gate. "I promise I'll stop crying at the drop of a hat soon. I hope."

"Darling, it's all right to be emotional. I think I've shed more tears in the last few days than I did in my entire life before. Let's promise to give each other some time and grace as we work through this, all right?" Since they were parked in front of the house, she turned to him and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Promise." She sealed it with a kiss. Jonathan got out of the car and opened her door. He grabbed the overnight bag from the back of the Rolls and walked with her through the front door.

"Max, we're home." Freeway came bounding around the corner, and Jennifer crouched down to catch him in her arms.

"Hi Baby! Oh, I missed you! I'm so sorry you had to deal with that other lady, but Mommy's home now." Freeway barked a greeting and Jennifer had trouble holding on to him, his tail was wagging so furiously. Jonathan took Jennifer's elbow as she stood, just to make sure she had her balance.

"Hi ya, Mrs. H.. Welcome home."

"It's good to be home, Max. Dinner smells wonderful." Max winked at her.

"It should. It's your favorite."

"You're the best, Max." She walked to him and wrapped him in a big hug.

"We missed you around here." He patted her shoulder and headed back to the kitchen. Jonathan got Jennifer situated on the couch, complete with Freeway in her lap, and went to the kitchen to get Jennifer a cold glass of lemonade.

"Everything set, Max?"

"Yep. Delivered and set up this morning."

"Thanks. You really are the best." Max shrugged.

"I know." Jonathan brought the tray out and set it on the coffee table.

"That looks wonderful, darling. Thank you."

"Max said dinner should be ready in about an hour." He turned to Freeway. "Sorry boy. It's my turn." The dog shook his head and sneezed, but Jonathan shooed Freeway off the couch, and he eventually trotted into the kitchen after a long glare. Jennifer laughed at the antics between husband and animal.

Jennifer folded her knees under her so Jonathan could sit facing her. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, and traced her face with his other hand.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, you know that?" She shifted her eyes to the left. He loved when he embarrassed her with a compliment. Jonathan brought his lips to hers and sipped at her mouth gently. "I love the color of your hair." He placed a kiss by her hairline. "You already know how much I love your eyes." A small kiss landed near her left eye and another by her right. "I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh." Another small kiss on her nose. "You have the cutest ears. Have I ever told you that?" His mouth found that sensitive spot just under her ear, and she struggled against a laugh and a sigh.

He heard Freeway pad up to the couch and give a half bark. Jennifer's back was to their furry companion, so Jonathan played it up. "Freeway, go away. I'm busy kissing my wife." He rubbed his lips against Jennifer's again, but Freeway was insistent. Jennifer opened her eyes slowly and looked down at her baby.

"Jonathan, what's in his mouth?" She speared her husband with a glare at the impish look on his face. Jennifer leaned down and took the little gift bag.

"Is Daddy confusing you? He puts you up to a sweet trick and then tells you to go away?" Jonathan leaned over and gave Freeway a good scratch on his ears.

"Thanks, pal. Now beat it." Freeway gave a happy yip and went to the kitchen for his treat from Max.

Wagging the bag, Jennifer smiled at her husband.

"What are you up to?" Jonathan gave his wife a dazzling smile.

"Open it and see." Inside the bag was a long velvet case. When she opened it, she found a delicate, gold ID bracelet with her name engraved on it. Next to her name were two intertwined hearts. On the underside it said, "You are my only Hart". Jonathan wiped one of her tears with his thumb as she threw her arms around him.

"I love it, and I love you." She kissed him soundly. "Help me put it on?" He clasped it around her wrist and placed a kiss on her pulse. He was leaning in to kiss her lips, when Max let them know dinner was ready.

"I'll finish that thought later."

...

After dinner, they sat and watched a movie, until Jennifer yawned. Jonathan switched off the TV.

"Why don't we get you up to bed?" She smiled up at him.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jonathan wrapped an arm around her as they headed upstairs.

When he opened the door to the master suite, the first thing Jennifer noticed was the bed. She questioned Jonathan with a look. He had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could answer.

"I couldn't bring you home to a bed that another woman slept in." It was all he could say, and all he needed to say. Jennifer threw her arms around him and kissed him softly.

"You are so thoughtful and romantic." She kissed him again. "You always manage to think of everything." A smile stole across his face. "Now what are you up to?"

"Close your eyes."

"Jonathan."

"Please." She never could refuse him when he asked her like that. She closed her eyes.

He took her left hand and she felt him slide her wedding ring back on her finger. As she opened her eyes, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her finger. Both had tears in their eyes as he brought his mouth to hers. Jonathan and Jennifer exchanged several small, gentle kisses which grew into one passionate kiss.

"Darling, I missed you so much." She slid her hands up his chest.

"I missed you too." He kissed her one last time before they got ready for bed.

Before she pulled the covers over her and scooted to his side, she turned out the lamp on her nightstand. Jennifer snuggled into his embrace and sighed with contentment.

"It feels so good to be home and in your arms."

"I know exactly what you mean." He felt her smile against his chest. "What are you thinking?"

"That I don't understand that Gina woman at all." Jonathan looked down at his wife, who looked at him, a sly smile on her face. "She must have ice water running through her veins if she didn't respond to your kisses." Jonathan placed a sound kiss on his wife's lips. "Yep, that right there. My knees already feel a little weak." This time, Jonathan ran his lips over Jennifer's gently before increasing the pressure and the passion. When he looked into his wife's eyes, he saw the fire he loved. "Darling, I'm starting to feel a little dizzy." Jonathan pulled back a little.

"Are you all right? Should I call Susan?" She smiled up at him.

"No. Not like that. I didn't mean to frighten you. Your kisses always make me a little light headed." He exhaled a little breath and rested his forehead on hers.

"Maybe we should hold off for another night." Jennifer took his face with both hands.

"Not on your life, Buster." She followed her statement with a scorching kiss.

"Are you sure?" She kissed him again for good measure.

"Did that kiss feel like I'm sure?" As an answer, he turned off his light and Jennifer felt the buttons of his pajama top open one by one as he continued to kiss her senseless.

She felt completely at home.


End file.
